thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Emizel
Current Background Emizel is the only son of the president of the netherworld: Hugo. While he didn't possess as much power as him, he often used his fathers title as an excuse to gain respect. Emizel owned a group called the Abaddon - the presidents assassination task force, and was told to stop a group of lowly demons who were trying to start a rebellion. Soon defeated by their leader Valvatorez, Emizel yelled to him about his power before leaving. Feeling as though he let his father down, Emizel went in to hiding to avoid telling his dad about his failure, but was given another opportunity to redeem himself when he faced Valvatorez once more. Shouting about how they would never defeat his father, Emizel learned that Valvatorez was a former tyrant whom he looked up to. Regardless of this, Emizel, as well as Axel unlocked the seal to a place known as the forbidden chamber, and release an unknown entity known as Desco. Upon release, Desco killed Axel, and prepared to attack Emizel as well. However, Valvatorez defended Emizel by shielding him. Relived by this, Emizel fainted and lost consciousness during their fight with Desco. Upon awakening, he was shown a newspaper that labels himself dead. Shocked in disbelief by how his father would erase his existence like that, Emizel traveled with Valvatorez and his team, to the Information Bureau to disprove the false report of his death. Fenrich; Valvatorez's steward, reveals that they were only using him to gain entry to the Bureau, but Emizel still tried to prove his existence. When finally confronting the head of the Bureau, Emizel asked her to change the news. While she didn't deny him being alive, she refused him nonetheless. Now seeing the truth, he realized how easily his father discarded him after the incident. After they had defeated the head of the Bureau, Emizel admitted to the group, that he was just a helpless and cowardly weakling who relied on his father. After that event, he promised to Valvatorez, that he would no longer rely on his anyone, and instead use his own power to become a great demon that would make even his father proud. Valvatorez questioned the authenticity of his words, but Emizel said he would keep his promise before joining him in his efforts to Usurp the Regime Second Arc Emizel appreared in the late arc two. Landing on top of Sollux, he was quickly greated with pain as the Bipolar Alternian smashed him into the pavement. It wasn't a great start to say the least, but he decided to put up with him as a traveling companion. Two forces are indeed stronger than one after all. While not much has happened for him, Emizel and Sollux have been traveling around Iriphos, staying in locations they pass by for literally less than an hours time. The last they were seen was in a forest near Zaphias Personality Emizel at times, is extremely short-tempered with little to no tolerance for anyone who insults his father. While previously in his life he was nothing but a mere coward who road on his fathers coat-tail, he has matured and through sheer work, has become a more strong willed, and straightforward person. There are exceptions to this at times, but aside from a few instances of fear, he is generally more stable than before. Abilities '''Soul Reaping - '''Being a Death Reaper, Emizel holds the ability to Reap the souls of people who have passed away, or are long overdue to die. While he has only used this once, he is still inexperienced and not able to fully wield it. Combat Emizel wields a staff which he uses for Magic. He is able to cast magic of each element, and holds several items to enchance his abilities. Not only magic, but Emizel is able to wield virtually anything, with his skill level in each weapon type getting stronger as he uses them. He holds specific skills embedded with each weapon he uses, but once more his primary choice of weapon is a Staff. The items he holds are: '''Reaper Scythe - '''The primary weapon of any reaper, Emizel holds this only when using the skill Soul Reaper. While it originally would have another reaper come down for a quick 2-hit slash. for the purpouses of the RP, Emizel now wields it himself. '''Reapers Mask - '''He holds with him a mysterious mask which he only uses when attacking with the skill Death Specter. During it, He flies up a ways before unleashins a devastatingly large laser downwards. Category:Character Category:Game Category:Male Category:DevaliousL Category:Disgaea